D-Reaper
The D-Reaper, also known as the "True Enemy", is a digital lifeform that appears as the primary antagonist in Digimon Tamers. Unlike most inhabitants of the Digital World in Tamers, it is not a Digimon; while Digimon descend from the virtual wildlife system created by "Monster Makers", the D-Reaper was allegedly created in the late 1970s by the United States Department of Defense, as a security program for their "ECHELON" project. It is possible it is only a descendant of this program, though, which was then known as the "Reaper". The D-Reaper's only purpose is to purge the Digital World once the number of lifeforms within it surpasses a certain number, and it pursues this goal with deadly efficiency. It is in hibernation deep beneath the Digital World as Tamers begins, but it is reawakened and begins to ravage the Digital and Real Worlds by the end of it. Though it began in an extremely primitive state, it is thought that its ability to become powerful enough to overcome the Digital World was due to its hibernation being so far beneath the Digital World that it actually connected with another dimension.Digimontamers Resources: D-Reaper Report Despite being a fictional character, the D-Reaper's backstory is linked with real-life events and organisations, such as the outbreak of the "Creeper" virus, one of the first computer worms to spread significantly, and ECHELON, a real, highly secretive worldwide intelligence-gathering network. Design and conception When designing the D-Reaper, the head writer Chiaki J. Konaka was looking for an enemy for the show's final story arc that was "an entity that is neither Digimon nor human". In order to create such an entity, he brought together the three foremost designers that worked on Digimon Tamers. There was Mr. Kenji Watanabe, originator of the Digimon virtual pet and game. There was Mr. Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru, designer of the human characters. There was Mr. Shinji Aramaki, CG Designer as well as a mechanic and character designer. I believed that if these three were to use their imagination and construct the D-Reaper in competition with each other, an enemy character unlike any ever seen before would be born. Each of the various forms of the D-Reaper was created by one of these artists, except for "Reaper" who was worked on by both Watanabe and Nakatsuru. The general design aesthetic of the D-Reaper was that of a "Digital creature", exemplified in such details as the jigsaw-like fringes of the Agents, and the optic fiber/telephone wire construction of the Reaper and Mother D-Reaper. Konaka remarked that he was especially fascinated by details like the wings on ADR-02.Digimontamers Resources: ADR Variations Aramaki was also responsible for the design of the "D-Reaper Zone" as it appears on Earth.Design Works bv Shinji Aramaki Story Digimon Tamers :Voice actor: Yoko Asada (Japanese), Bridget Hoffman (English) The Reaper program was created in the late 1970s, allegedly by the United States Department of Defense, before Digimon and even the DigiGnomes, which appeared in the early 1980s. Though this is only set 30 years in the past of Digimon Tamers, in the fast-growing Digital World it is comparable to the Cambrian period (542-488 Ma). It was designed so that whenever the number of digital lifeforms surpassed a set amount, it would delete them to return the Digital World back to a state of nothingness, in order to prevent the Digital World from being overloaded. However, when it was written, the Digital World had a very small RAM size, and while the network has grown exponentially, the D-Reaper's threshold is still based on that early, tiny figure. With nothing to do at the time, the D-Reaper program went dormant and remained deep within the recesses of the Net. At about this time, the "Creeper" virus infected ARPANET, the network belonging to the Department of Defense. It was deleted by the "Reaper" program, which was allegedly created for only this purpose.Digimontamers Resources: Chronicle of the Digital World and Virtual Creatures In 1980, the Artificial Life research project "Tierra" began operations. However, the Reaper program causes mass genocide of Tierra's virtual lifeforms whenever they multiplied beyond a certain amount of memory. Throughout the 1980s, the SIGINT system known as "ECHELON" began operations under the leadership of the United States Department of National Security, which built communications bases in various nations across the globe. It is thought that the self-defense program used by ECHELON was a forerunner of the D-Reaper, or the program itself. By the 2000s, the network had expanded exponentially. This created a huge influx of data into the Digital World, which the Digimon used to "Digivolve" and change. Though the system was large enough to handle this load, the Sovereign Azulongmon sensed that it could reawaken the D-Reaper, and with the help of the DigiGnomes he transformed the "Catalyst" program into the form of a Digimon, Calumon. Though this greatly slowed the growth and Digivolution of Digimon, it was not enough to stave off the D-Reaper, which soon reactivated. At the time, though, it was still in an extremely primitive state, and the Sovereigns attempted to find solutions before the problem became too huge. The D-Reaper kidnapped Jeri in order to learn more about humans, creating its first Agent to lead it to the Real World. The main part of D-Reaper followed the Tamers to the Real World through the Hypnos system and immediately began to spread over Shinjuku, keeping the Kernel Sphere high between the two towers of the Hypnos building, with Jeri sealed inside as its source of energy due to her grief. Only the Biomerged and Mega-Level (like Beelzemon) Digimon were able to fight it until it evolved into the Mother D-Reaper. Eventually, the D-Reaper began a global attack on Earth's electronic communication and most of the Digital World was destroyed by the D-Reaper. It deemed that both races were inheritedly destructive and therefore unsuitable to live. It called the Cable Reaper from the Digital World to assist it in its work. However, through the combined effort of everyone in Operation Doodlebug, the D-Reaper was regressed back into its original, harmless state, no more complex than a simple calculator. MegaGargomon reversed the pull of the wormhole the Cable Reaper came through and was dragged back down by the Digimon Sovereigns, exceeding the speed-of-light, as the Mother D-Reaper and all the chaos got sucked into the hole. Forms The D-Reaper encountered by the Digimon Tamers is considerably different from the simple computer program it originates from. In the Digital World, the D-Reaper appears in the form of a large, red chaotic mass of slime similar to the grey goo theory. Any data contacting the D-Reaper is immediately absorbed and disintegreated. Despite this, Digimon are able to fight the D-Reaper. In the Real World, the D-Reaper still appears as a crimson mass. However, it can not absorb objects in the real world as quickly. It works slower and adapts to the situation by studying the real world. Furthermore, conventional weapons such as missiles have no detectable effect on the D-Reaper. Agents To accomplish its goals, the D-Reaper utilizes a variety of forms known as "ADR's", or "Agents of the D-Reaper". Unlike humans and Digimon, ADR's are not individuals, and they all act according to the single consciousness of the D-Reaper. When they operate outside of the D-Reaper Zone, they are connected to it by red wires, similar in function to umbilical cords. When these cords are severed, the Agent becomes much weaker and easier to defeat, and weaker Agents will dissipate completely. Once the D-Reaper creates a new type of ADR, it will continue to use it until it is no longer useful and efficient. The various ADR's are named by the order they are created in, though they also possess codenames based on their appearance and function. ADR-01: Jeri Type The ADR-01: Jeri Type is a Spy Agent whose form is based on Jeri Katou from when she started becoming depressed, created in order to analyze human thought. It starts out identical in form to Jeri, but can evolve into several variations. It was designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. Digimon Tamers This Agent was created for the purpose of espionage, posing as Jeri while the real one was in the Kernel Sphere. The Jeri-Type was unique among the Agents and was the only Agent that did not to need a cord to be linked to the D-Reaper. She eventually revealed her true form to Takato after seducing him and manipulating the boy's feelings with her Mind Scan, tapping in key memories of Takato's relation to Jeri. She was driven off by MarineAngemon's Kahuna Wave attack. Initially the Jeri-type looked identical to the real Jeri, but when exposed it took on a more adult, barefoot, blue-skinned, almost demonic form based on Jeri's form. She was eventually reabsorbed back into the D-Reaper when it became the Mother D-Reaper. An abnormally strong Agent, her face served as the Mother D-Reaper's first defense while the stronger, faceless version of herself became the last defense. She was finally destroyed by Guilmon. Attacks * * Mind Scan'''ADR-01 shares this technique with Starmon. ADR-02: Searcher The '''ADR-02: Searcher is an Intelligence Gathering Agent. It is small, and has no offensive capability, but usually appears in large swarms. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe. Digimon Tamers Created for information gathering, these small bird-like agents appear in large numbers. They are the only type of Agent not made for fighting. At first, the Tamers were wary of them, but they soon discovered they were relatively harmless. After the Tamers regained the ability to Bio-merge, Gallantmon was seen destroying many of these. Attacks * * Jamming Hertz'''ADR-02 shares this technique with Searchmon. ADR-03: Pendulum Feet The '''ADR-03: Pendulum Feet is an Antiaircraft Attack Agent. It is the first offensive Agent created by the D-Reaper, and uses its floating extensions to perform remote strikes. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe. Digimon Tamers The first Agent of the D-Reaper the Tamers fought, it resembled a stereotypical wraith with a cloth-like body, a pumpkin-like face and cord-like limbs with sickles at the ends. It has the ability to mimic a Digimon's attacks. Built for aerial combat, it had a long-distance pendulum attack. After it was killed by Beelzemon Blast Mode. More appeared after the Tamers regained the ability to Bio-merge, but they were destroyed by Sakuyamon. Attacks * * Shadow Sickle'''ADR-03 shares this technique with Snimon. ADR-04: Bubbles The '''ADR-04: Bubbles is a Ground Combat Agent. Like the Searcher, it is a small Agent which appears in swarms, but it is able to use the wave motion guns on its arms to attack. It was designed by Shinji Aramaki. Digimon Tamers These are small squid-like agents built for ground assaults, these Agents have pulse cannons in their arms and move in groups. Attacks * * Energy Bomb'''ADR-04 shares this technique with MetalMamemon. ADR-05: Creep Hands The '''ADR-05: Creep Hands is a Grappling Agent. It is a medium-sized offensive unit, which uses its spiral-shaped, stretchable arms for locomotion and hand-to-hand combat. It was designed by Shinji Aramaki. Digimon Tamers This medium sized Agent was adapted for hand-to-hand combat. Its arms were extendable. Killed by Gallantmon and MegaGargomon in the first fight. Attacks * * Squeeze Vine'''ADR-05 shares this technique with Weedmon. ADR-06: Horn Striker The '''ADR-06: Horn Striker is a Military Commander Agent. It is a medium-sized combat unit of overwhelming power. It was designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. Digimon Tamers This Agent was a green beetle-like agent and an overwhelming opponent. When injured it could grow to gigantic proportions, roughly the same size as the enormous Mega Gargomon. It was very strong and took the combined powers of Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Antylamon to kill it. They were mass-produced to serve as the second defense of the D-Reaper but were easily destroyed by Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Attacks * ADR-06 shares this technique with WereGarurumon. * Baldy Blow ADR-07: Paratice Head The ADR-07: Paratice Head (a mis-transliteration of Palates Head) is a Reconnaissance in Force Agent. It is large, and somewhat like the mid-boss of a video game. It makes sinister, unpredictable attacks. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe. Digimon Tamers Its attack patterns were unpredictable, and its mouths speak with Jeri's voice. Killed by Guardromon and Justimon. Another one was killed by Guardromon alone. One of its many attacks is it can fire a red energy beam presumably from one of the many mouths on it or from the tentacles it has on it. Attacks * * Möbius Bite'''ADR-07 shares this technique with Gryphonmon. ADR-08: Optimizer The '''ADR-08: Optimizer is a Mother Ship Agent. It is large, and somewhat like the mid-boss of a video game. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe, who focused the design on its huge size. Digimon Tamers This giant Agent was a carrier ship and carried Bubbles in its body. It could also fire a powerful blue energy blast from its mouth. Proved to be a difficult opponent for Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and Guardromon to defeat. It was destroyed by Gallantmon when he obtained Grani. A second Optimizer in the finale was destroyed by Sakuyamon's Amethyst Mandala attack. Attacks * * Mjöllnir Thunder'''ADR-08 shares this technique with Parrotmon and Beetlemon. ADR-09: Gatekeeper The '''ADR-09: Gatekeeper, also known as the "D-Reaper Ball", is a Base Defense Agent. It is formed to protect the D-Reaper's core, the "Kernel Sphere". It was designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. Digimon Tamers This Agent was formed around the Kernel Sphere to protect it. It was assimilated back into the D-Reaper, forming the face of Mother D-Reaper in Episode 49. Attacks * Active Wing * Reaper The Reaper, also known as "Cable Reaper", is an Ability Synthesis Agent. It is the final form of the D-Reaper, created when all of its remaining Agents fuse in order to use all of their offensive capability, exceeding the limits of the D-Reaper itself. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe and Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru, who gave it scythes to symbolize that it is a physical manifestation of Death. Digimon Tamers The combination of all the D-Reaper's agents at the Digital World surpassed its own boundaries and was to assimilate with Mother D-Reaper to complete the plan. However, it was dragged back into the Digital World by the Sovereigns, allowing the Operation to begin. Attacks * * Mother D-Reaper The Mother D-Reaper is an Ability Synthesis Agent. It is the form created when the D-Reaper unifies itself with ADR-01, ADR-09, and the consciousness of the humans and Digimon it has swallowed. Its body is made up of countless cords, optic fibers, and electrical and telephone wires, and when it appeared it swallowed the town of Shinjuku. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe. Its mask resembles that of Lilith in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Digimon Tamers Using Jeri's negative energy, the D-Reaper of the Real World underwent an advance evolution, reabsorbing its agents and becoming the Mother D-Reaper. It managed to create more powerful versions of its most deadly agents and swallowed all of Shinjuku, Tokyo. The Tamers managed to get in (via the Red Card) and save Jeri before the Mother D-Reaper fell victim to the Operation. It was sucked into Juggernaut (Shaggai) and regressed back into a harmless program. Before she was destroyed, she looked like a large red mass with a strange, almost Aztec/Egyptian crown, and several eyes. Attacks * * Similar concepts Chiaki J. Konaka, the head writer for Digimon Tamers, is also one of the writers for the Cthulhu Mythos, and the D-Reaper is primarily based on the ancient horrors of H.P. Lovecraft's work, sleeping until they wake and destroy the world. It also draws from the Rei/Lilith fusion in Neon Genesis Evangelion; like the Rei/Lilith fusion, it seeks to absorb the world in order to eradicate humanity's illogical emotions and negative feelings, and the Mother D-Reaper's mask resembles that of Lilith. At one point it even materializes a giant replica of Jeri's head to attack while the real Jeri is held inside of it, similar to how the Rei/Lilith fusion's mask falls off to reveal Rei's face. Notes and references Category:Digimon Category:Fictional viruses Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Fictional superorganisms Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional computer viruses